


Realization

by meshi_chan



Series: Purple Lilacs - Ongniel AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (with a twist), Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, From friendship, Inspired from true story, M/M, Roommates, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshi_chan/pseuds/meshi_chan
Summary: In which Kang Daniel went to watch his best friend's musical theater play when he realized something important.





	Realization

“I know you’re on the brink of your death, but here.” A piece of small paper was placed next to a laptop that a certain brunet male was using. He was sitting on the kitchen counter; there were some energy drinks and several cans of coffee lying on the table while the male looked up from his laptop and turned his attention to the newcomer.

A certain black-haired male, looking a slight older than the one who was sitting on the kitchen counter, curled his lips into a small smile. A sympathetic smile, because he knew that studying for finals, especially if it involves memorizing text books and handouts that was given during classes, could be a huge pain in the ass that will snatch his time to sleep.

Kang Daniel reached out for the paper and read it. It was a pamphlet for a theater, a musical theater to be exact. The story depicts about bunch of people with different dreams and how they strive to achieve it. It was pretty normal and Daniel knew where the plot will go, but when he saw that most of the actors and actress on stage were people that he knew and close with, he’ll probably go and watch it.

“What will you play as? A tree?” Daniel asked, a playful tone was detected through his tired voice. The older male, Ong Seongwoo, let out a tsk-ed before ruffling Daniel’s wet hair while mumbling something ‘I’m older than you, idiot’, making the latter stutter out a laugh as he swatted Seongwoo’s hands from his hair. 

“I'm one of the main leads! A young man who dreamed to be an actor but is struggling due to lack of confidence.” Seongwoo announced, throwing his bag to the couch as he stretches his arms proudly. Seongwoo’s antics made the brunet male chuckles; sometimes he just couldn’t understand why his roommate has so much energy even though it’s 2 A.M. in the morning. True enough, the name ‘Ong Seongwoo’ was on the list of the main leads of the musical theater along with other familiar faces that Daniel knew but couldn’t comprehend due to lack of sleep that he currently experiencing.

“It’s not for another 3 days right?” Daniel asked as he put down the pamphlet next to him and turned his attention towards the laptop again. He could hear Seongwoo yelling ‘yep’ from his room, answering his question. “I’ll go if I made it through finals alive!” He added with a small yet strained smile on his lips.

“Then make sure your ghost come and watch the show, Kang Daniel! Don’t forget to sleep!” Seongwoo simply shouted from his room before closing his door. The brunet lets out a deep sigh as he indulges himself with the materials that he had to master before the exams starts at 10 AM.

* * *

“Are you even alive?” Kim Jonghyun asked the soulless brunet who’s sitting across him; his face was glued to table, in the cafeteria of the campus. The older male scratched his neck in confusion, not sure what to do. Daniel was walking like a zombie the moment he appeared at the cafeteria doorway, went straight to the table where Jonghyun was sitting on, eating his lunch in silence, and had been on that state for the last 3 minutes.

“My poor soul is leaving my body despite finals are over.” Daniel mumbled tiredly, he turned his head to the side while squinting his eyes, reading the cafeteria menu. The black-haired male across him lets out a chuckle as he continued to eat his lunch. Daniel sat up and looked at Jonghyun,

“Are you going to watch the musical theater tonight, _hyung_?” He asked. Tonight was the musical theater that his roommate was starring in and he had pulled off a two days worth of sleep to finished all of his works and studied for finals so he could watched the show with a peace in mind. Seongwoo himself had not been home for the last two days since he told him he was sleeping at the campus hall where the theater will be playing on.

“I am. Minhyun and Minki will be playing and they have been pestering me to come watch them. I heard Seongwoo is playing too?” Jonghyun asked back which Daniel replied with a nod. The older male smiled as he said and getting up from the chair, “Let’s go together then. After you get some sleep, that is.”

“What about Dongho- _hyung_? He’s not coming?” Daniel asked in confusion. The quartet male who lives in the same apartment as him and Seongwoo had been stuck with each other, along with another male who’s couple of years older than them, so it was a bit odd not seeing them together.

“Ah, Kang Dongho is the person in charge of stage properties so he’s already there dealing with properties as we speak. Aaron will catch up later but he told me to save him a seat. I’ll ring your door at 7 since the show started at 8 PM.” After that, with his bag on his shoulder and his empty lunch tray on his hands, Kim Jonghyun took off, leaving Daniel alone on the table.

Should he bring Seongwoo a meal? He noticed that Seongwoo had been eating less lately since all he did when he reached their shared apartment is taking a quick shower and head straight to bed. The younger male made sure that at least his roommate and best friend was sleeping without a wet, after shower hair and occasionally dried it for him. But he had difficulties keeping up with his roommate daily intake of foods and water and he was pretty worried.

As he walked back to his apartment (he didn’t buy lunch at the cafeteria), he entered a small convenience store and picked some quick meals for himself and some rice balls for Seongwoo since he planned to give it out for him after the performance. That was the least thing he could do for his roommate for now. He’ll probably have to drag him out for late night supper later.

Daniel opened the apartment room and let his body fell onto the couch tiredly. He reached out for his phone from his bag lazily, setting up his alarm for 6 PM and sent a short text to Seongwoo, inviting him out for a supper after the show and immediately fell asleep not long after his finger taps the ‘send’ button.

_From : Ong Seongwoo_

_Message : Sure! That_ _’_ _ll be nice :D_  

* * *

 

Jonghyun rung the bell of Daniel and Seongwoo’s apartment exactly at 7 PM and Daniel was still buttoning his clothes. He opened the door and told the older male to wait for another 3 minutes since he was still tidying up. After receiving approval, the brunet quickly tidied his clothes, grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, the pamphlet, Seongwoo’s meal that was inside a small plastic bag, a cap and a jacket to keep him warm during the windy night, and immediately left the room.

During the walk from the apartment to the campus hall, which took about 15 minutes, they met with a lot of their mutual friends. Kwon Hyunbin, just a year below Daniel, seems very happy to meet two out of his five _hyungs_ who helped him a lot during orientation days; Im Youngmin and Park Woojin whom they met when helping out a university events; and many more. All of them had one destination in mind, to watch their friends in the musical theater. They stopped by many times to converse and catching up with their friends on their way to the campus hall.

Daniel took a seat near the aisle on the first floor of the campus hall. Jonghyun sat next to him and is trying to make sure that the seat next to him empty for his friend who arrives later. The clock was pointing at 7.45 PM and the hall was already full with people. The band and musical accompaniment was getting ready and Daniel could see Kim Jaehwan and Jung Sewoon, some of his friends, inside the flock. The younger brunet could also hear people running around on the stage, preparing for this.

Daniel sat back on the chair, his eye landed on the pamphlet that Seongwoo gave him three days ago. He read it again and spotted even more familiar faces that will appear on the play (Daniel didn’t have the fuel to recognize all of them three days ago). One of his closest senior, Yoon Jisung, will be playing as Seongwoo’s friend. Daniel snorts, remembering the times when his best friend and his senior did a joint MC together in a party where hell breaks loose at the said party. Two other names, Hwang Minhyun and Choi Minki, caught his attention. Those were Jonghyun’s friends names and both of them were playing as the main leads. He also noticed the name Kim Doyeon and Choi Yoojung, Seongwoo’s hyper underclassmen whom he was introduced to. There’s also Lee Gunhee, Kim Donghyun, Lee Daehwi, Park Jihoon, Kim Sejeong and many names that he was familiar with through some mutual friends. There’s even Lee Woojin! A freshman from the group that Daniel tutored during orientation week last spring.

Daniel lets out a sigh when he noticed that his eyes will have to follow a lot of people during the performance.

It was 8 PM when the lights were dimmed until it was dark, the MC of the show appeared and began to announced that the show will be starting before proceeding the to read ‘The What to Dos and Don’ts’ during the performance before introducing the band and musical accompaniment and announcing that the show is about to start.

The soft tones from the guitar strings were heard as the curtains lift up. Six silhouettes were shown and Daniel recognized all of them, especially a certain black-haired whom he shared apartment with that standing on the very left side of the stage. Daniel smiled as he sat back and tried to enjoy the show.

The plot of the musical theater was simple but it hit home for several people who went to watch it, this include Daniel, since each main lead’s stories were somehow relatable to college students who’s currently growing up, how each of them have their own dreams and how they strive to achieve it, with its ups and downs. But it was packed with songs that were sung by the actors and actresses on stage, making it seems livelier.

Seongwoo’s character in the play was a total 180 degrees than the real Ong Seongwoo that Daniel knew and spent two years living together with. His character was more quiet and had a small confidence on himself whereas Seongwoo himself is talkative, playful and has overflowing confidence on himself yet the similarities between them was they both took care of their friends (this was shown during a scene where Seongwoo’s character never left Jisung’s character side who was having a hard time) and both of them enjoyed dancing. There was a scene where Seongwoo was dancing on the stage and Daniel find himself smiling when he noticed that Seongwoo was having fun doing it. There was also a scene where Seongwoo’s character broke down and cries on the stage, it was painful to watch and all Daniel wants was to go up to the stage and hold him like he always do whenever Seongwoo was feeling down.

The run for the musical theater that was playing now was about 150 minutes but all Kang Daniel did was never averting his gaze from Ong Seongwoo on the stage.

And the young brunet noticed that.

The play came to an end with a nicely wrapped ending and people gave them a standing ovation along with a lot of hands being clapped and cheers erupted inside the campus hall. Daniel also stood up from his seat and clapped his hands, smiling proudly for his friends that participated in the play. His gaze met with Seongwoo’s who was standing on the stage, bowing his head; smiles back at the brunet. The older male muttered a sentence that he couldn’t quite comprehend but if he had to guess, it spells ‘thank you’.

Daniel smiled grew even wider and he could feel his cheek a bit warm. He brushes it off.

The MC introduced the actors and actresses who participated on the stage one by one. They also introduced the division who helped the production and Jonghyun bursted into laughter when Dongho appeared on the stage, introduced as the head of stage properties, bringing a wood block to the stage with an intimidating look before joining Hwang Minhyun and Choi Minki who were jumping around on the stage, following the rhythm of the music.

The stage was packed with people who came to congratulate their friends who participate in the play. He couldn’t find Seongwoo at first since the older male was probably surrounded by the sea of people, so he went to find his other friends who also participated in the play. He congratulates each of them, gave the hugs and talked a bit with them. He also managed to found Jisung, who was very delighted to see the sight of his lovely underclassman, and proceed to hug him tightly.

“You did great, _Hyung_.” Daniel praised him as he looked at his senior who seems to be holding back his tears. “The scene when you cried and Seongwoo calmed you down felt so real and it was great. I think I teared up a bit.”

Jisung lets out a laugh, “Hey, I had other great scenes too and the one you remembered was me being consoled by Ong Seongwoo’s character?” the older male asked as he patted Daniel’s broad shoulders. Jisung sighed and with a supporting smile, he added, “The lover boy is near the band and musical accompaniments. Go to him.”

Daniel was about to protest but Jisung already left him. The brunet looked around and found the person who he was searching. The black-haired male’s hands were filled with flowers that he received and he looked lost, even though he smiled while bowing politely and conversed with other people who came up to him and congratulate him.

Daniel went down from the stage and approached Seongwoo, waiting until the person who congratulated him left. Seongwoo smile grew even wider when he spotted Daniel. The male looked around and found a vacant seat before dropping the flowers he receive and opened his arms. Daniel smiled, walked to him and hugged him tightly.

“You were awesome.” Daniel muttered as he patted Seongwoo’s back. He could feel a smile crept on the older male lips as he tightened his hug. The two of them hugged more than a dozen of times, when Seongwoo got the part for the musical audition; when Daniel passed one of the most dreading finals and many more. But this hug feels different than their usual exchanged hugs.

Yet it felt right at the same time.

“Thank you for coming. It meant a lot for me.” Seongwoo whispered.

“Of course I came. Why would I miss my best friend’s show?” Daniel retorted, smiling as he pulled away from the hug. He examined the older male face and noticed a small, soft smile appeared on his lips. Both of them noticed that they had been staying in the position for a while with close proximity with each other, able to feel each others breaths.

Now that they are close, Daniel could notice the sweat and tired look on Seongwoo’s face. He could see the makeup that was applied on the latter’s face yet somehow could find his constellation three moles easily. He never admitted out loud but Seongwoo’s face is very handsome (if he admitted it, Seongwoo will never shut up about it) and all Daniel wants is to cup his face and—wait.

The younger male immediately pulled back fast, surprising Seongwoo who steps back with Daniel sudden movement. The brunet shoved the plastic with some food he bought earlier to Seongwoo’s chest, which the black-haired male received with a confused look.

“You can eat it as snack. Let’s have a supper later.” Daniel asked after regaining his composure, making sure that his red face was not too visible for the older male; he thanked the person who was in charge of the lighting because it was still dimmed.

Seongwoo eyes caught Daniel’s cap that he was holding, the older male took it from his hand and carefully placed it Daniel’s head before nodding, “Sure. Let’s do that.”

The older male was completely oblivious that Daniel’s face suddenly became red again.

Daniel exited the campus hall after bidding farewell with Seongwoo, saying that he’ll wait at the apartment before heading out for a late-night supper together later. The 10-minutes walk felt so short for the young brunet. He probably spent it by thinking why did he almost kiss his best friend earlier. Daniel is not going to lie, if his head decided not to be normal, he might have kissed Seongwoo.

It sounded wrong yet Daniel felt it’s not THAT wrong.

Feeling frustrated, he immediately fell to the couch upon arriving at the apartment. His hands searched for his phone and mindlessly opened the browser and typed ‘Is it normal to fall in love with your best friend” and taps the first website the search engine offered.

Daniel spent 15 minutes reading the articles that he found before covered his eyes with his hand, laughing silently, as realization slowly struck him hard.

He might’ve just realized he had fallen in love with his roommate who’s also his best friend. Daniel just hoped that his sudden realization of his feelings towards Seongwoo wouldn’t make their interactions awkward, especially with their upcoming late night supper later that night and the fact that they live together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am very new to write in Korean fandom since I spent most of my writing fanfic in anime/manga related so writing this was my first time and it was kinda exciting and I really hope you enjoyed this! English is not my first language and even though I asked one of my friends to proof-read it for me, both of us may still made a mistake here and there. (huge thanks to hitsujisan!!!) 
> 
> Anywaayy, I am thirsty for Ongniel content please don't be mad at me for voting them in Wanna One Go :')))) I swear I've been shipping them since episode 1 back in April when they showed Ong's freestyle and Daniel yelled 'wow he's good' and my radar went 'yo ship this two' and I didn't regret it. I know the ending is a bit cliffhanger but I usually write with that kind of style :') I could make a sequel if you guys are interested tho
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
